Kitchen class
by born on the day of earthquakes
Summary: Enjoy reading! Fluffy oneshot! Yukio's POV: Yes, Niisan is the teacher and I'm the student when it comes to the kitchen.
1. kitchen class

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Blue Exorcist. Ao no Exorcist manga, anime and all related articles belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Kitchen class**

_Oneshot_

* * *

**[Yukio's Point of View]**

"What the heck is this, Yukio?"

"Chopped garlic, Niisan."

"They're freakin'... big. For chopped garlic."

"..."

That's how we are in the kitchen. Niisan takes the lead on cooking while all I can do is cut or stir something. Or maybe I do what I do best: Just watch Niisan cook.

"We need somethin' of smaller size," he says as he takes a look at my work.

"Like?"

He looks thoughtful for a moment. A _very_ short-lived moment. "Like how I slash demons?"

"That's _larger_ size, Niisan. And I need something more I can understand."

He huffs. "Yah're a genius. Yah can figure that out."

I gave him a long stare. He waves a hand nonchalantly at my direction. "Alright. The size is maybe two centimeters or smaller."

I nod. "That's easier to understand."

Niisan looks at me like I'm crazy. But he shrugs and goes back to his pot to check if the water is boiling. I watch him for a second before taking hold of my knife and regarding the pieces of pale yellow chunks with all of my attention.

"Two centimeters or smaller..." I mutter under my breath. I gulp as the polished metal with an attached plastic handle I hold in my hand decends on the chopping board. But a warm hand wraps itself around my own before I can complete the act.

"Yah have to do it like this," Niisan says, grinning at my surprised reaction. He takes the knife, places the chopped garlic in a small hill and uses the knife with precision. It takes him seconds to dice the garlic I'm messing with earlier. "Like this, alright?" He hands me back the knife. "Now do it."

I do. It isn't easy. The pieces keep getting out of place and stick on the blade or go off the chopping board. They're knawing on my already rapidly-losing patience.

And Niisan laughing behind me as he watch isn't helping at all.

"Why are you still asking me to help you cook when all I do here is get in the way?" I ask, hitting a particular large chunk of garlic with the knife but it seems to jump out of the way.

"I don't feel stupid if yah're here in the kitchen with me." He chuckles at my display of irritation. "After all, I'm much more capable than a genius when I'm cookin' with yah."

I frowned at him as I place the knife down. Starting to untie the frilly apron from my neck, I say angrily, "You can have all of the kitchen to yourself because the stupid _genius_ isn't going to be here and be your laughingstock."

Niisan grabs my hands to wrestle them from the fabric. "Hey, hey! We're just startin', Yukio. Yah don't have to be like that!"

I look at him and sigh. I pick the knife again to finish his assignment to me.

Yes, Niisan is the teacher and I'm the student when it comes to the kitchen.

I try to smile despite my exasperation. "Sorry about that. I'll finish this as soon as I can."

It took me a while. After finishing, I proudly show the chopped garlic while he stir pasta in the boiling salted water. He smiles as he hands me two bulbs of onions.

"This is next. Chop the onions."

It's harder, a whole lot _harder_. While peeling the onions, the thin skin keeps sticking to my hand. I tense as I pick the knife once more to chop the purple bulbs.

"Niisan..."

He doesn't look up from stirring the pasta. "What, Yukio?"

_Sniff._ "I need help here..."

Finally, Niisan looked at me. And then he started laughing as he saw my face.

_Sniff._

He's laughing while I'm crying from chopping onions.

"That... T-That's..." Niisan is still laughing. "..._really_ funny!"

"I hate you." I sniff. I really hate him. But I'm still crying, the tears seemingly unstoppable as the smell of onions wafts to my face.

"Don't hate me!" He pinches my cheeks to his delight and to my annoyance. He hands me a grater and a block of cheese. "I'll do that then. Grate the cheese."

That's one of the easy tasks he gave me. Opening cans and sachets of tomato sauce isn't so hard either. And then I watch him mix things in a pot after he finish with the noodles.

"So that's how it's done..." I say almost unconsciously. Niisan grins at me as he place sauce on the noodles. And then I stare at him as he twirls noodles on a fork and put it next to my mouth. I open my mouth to taste our dish, chewing slowly.

"It's delicious," I say in wonder, eyes twinkling.

"Spaghetti's really easy to make, isn't it?" he asks happily. He remove the sauce stuck to the corner of my mouth with his forefinger and put the said finger to his own mouth before smiling.

I smile back. "Of course... _not_," is my obvious answer to his stupid question. "It's really difficult and tiring."

* * *

**[Rin's Point of View]**

"Spaghetti's really easy to make, isn't it?"

"Of course... _not_. It's really difficult and tiring."

I pinch Yukio's cheeks again. I like that crossed look on his face and the way his pale skin would redden after I pinch him.

"Liar," I say. But I know he really hate the chopping part and I get a laugh when I see him struggle over something so trivial.

But the fun of it isn't the pride over my ability to cook (while he can't). Nor is it in bullying him. I just want to spend time with my little brother despite his packed schedule and my exhausting demon training.

And that's all that really matters to me.

* * *

**A/N:**

Somehow, it's harder to write Yukio than Rin.

Wrote this after actually cooking spaghetti with my mother. It's almost New Year and I'm waiting for midnight so I killed time by writing this. (Written December 31, 2012 - January 01, 2013)

Reactions? Reviews to improve are awesome!


	2. kitchen class OMAKE

**OMAKE**

* * *

**Yukio's POV**

I grip on the handles of the basket I'm carrying and look at the bottles and sachets neatly lining the shelves. It almost seem that they are endless as I try to read the labels on the packets and plastics. Olive oil, coconut oil, vegetable oil, canola oil...

What am I suppose to buy again? Oh yes, cooking oil.

Then how am I going to choose from these!? Not only are they of different types, but they are of different brands too! And they are all packed in a single shelf!

Now I understand what Niisan is saying when he goes to the library and he sees a shelf full of books. It's probably the same thing I'm feeling right now: complete confusion. And I haven't felt that in quite a while. It's making me nauseous.

I grit my teeth as my eyes scan the enemy in front of me. The containers of oil glared back, their looks more menacing than any demon I've ever encountered. Suddenly, my hands are itching to grab the handles of my guns hidden beneath my loose shirt, just so I can finish this staring contest with a bang. No, _several_ bangs should do it. I move my fingers to my weapon, thinking of how many bullets I'll waste on these stupid cooking oil in front of me.

A hand suddenly rests on my right shoulder, breaking my concentration. I turn to see who it is only to have my right cheek poked by an outstretched index finger.

"Hey, moley four-eyes," Niisan says, holding his own basket with his other hand. It's already full of groceries yet he doesn't even struggle at the weight a bit. He grins, continuously poking on the two moles on my cheek alternatingly. "Are you done with your chore yet?"

"Just a minute," I say, swatting Niisan's hand away as I shift my eyes towards the shelf again. "I'll be soon done with this."

Niisan blinks before his eyes follow what I am looking at. He glances at me again before he looks at the containers of oil in front of us. This goes on for a while until Niisan seemingly just grabs a bottle of oil from the shelf, almost randomly, and places it in my basket. He then holds my wrist to drag me to the shopping counter.

"I gave you time to find vegetable oil while I buy the rest from the shopping list," he says, smiling at my direction as we walk. "An hour later and you're still not done."

"Give me a break, Niisan," I try to defend myself. "You should have seen the amount of cooking oil I have to choose from! They're so... _many_!"

Niisan narrows his eyes. "Yeah, just like the number of assignments you're giving me."

"But the homework I'm giving you is easy!"

"For you!" Niisan says. He's laughing. "And all I asked for you to look for is vegetable oil!"

I'm about to snap back when he shoves a lollipop into my mouth.

"Eat this for a while," he says. "Dinner's going to be quite late. Let's cook chicken curry together, ne?"

All I could do is stare at Niisan incredulously as I lick the lollipop in my mouth. He still wants me around the kitchen? What did I ever do to him that he tortures me like this? Was it because of my constant lectures every time he makes mistakes? Or was it because the assignments I'm giving him? I'm just doing those things for his own good. Right?

Or maybe scolding him or giving him loads of homework is spelling my own doom. Should I change my lesson plans? Should I be more patient?

I realize that cooking is one heck of a difficult thing. It's even harder to exorcising a huge horde of demons or facing Satan himself. And Niisan is the one making me realize all these things. Maybe Niisan isn't so stupid, after all.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I look at that skeptical expression on Yukio's face as I lead him to the check-out counter. He looks so unhappy as opposed to my expression that I almost feel sorry for him.

I know how he hates cooking but I'll make sure that he'll come to like it. After all, I'm planning to teach him more kitchen skills in the future. Lots and lots more.

Just you wait, Yukio. Niisan surely will take care of you!

* * *

**A/N:** I wrote this because I thought that the grocery store should have a Ctrl+F (find) function. And because I like to bully Yukio. :)

**Rin:** More garlic and onions in chicken curry, Yukio!

**Yukio:** Shut up, Niisan.


End file.
